Girls Will Have A Comeback
by IcePrincessSinger
Summary: Our favorite 9 girls are back together! With the meeting of a Korean band, EXO, their lives return back to stardom as they learn how dominating the world as professionals is harder than as high school idols! OCs are used in this story!
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my first Love Live! story. This one is set in the timeline after they all graduated. This is not going to have yuri, the girls are going to find love interests with my many OCsand A-RISE will also appear. Hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>I'm so freaking late! Umi is going to kill me if i arrive late this time, I've been late the last 3 times, can't be late this time! Well, I'm Kousaka Honoka, I'm a 1st year at Tokyo University, how I passed the entrance exam is a mystery to me but whatever, what matters is that I passed. I'm supposed to meet up with my older idol group and friends, our band was named μ's after the 9 Greek goddess', it was Nozomi's idea to name the group that but it was true, we are 9 in total and we all have amazing voices. We usually don't have time to meet up since its upcoming exams in our universities and Maki, Rin and Hanayo have their final exams at Otonokizaka so this is the only moment in which we have free time so this is it. Ugh, I'm not ready to get yelled at by Umi.<p>

"I'M HERE!" I yelled as I arrived to the front gate of the school and I see that everyone's there already. Umi stares at me with that cold gaze that's always creeped the hell out of me ever since we were kids. Maki had her long hair tied in a lower ponytail while staring at me with her usual 'whatever' face while twirling a low strand of hair, Eli was smiling at me as her hair was let down and she had a soft coat of makeup on her face, Nozomi was smiling with her usual sly smirk, and the rest were just staring like they always did.

"Honoka, I'm pretty sure that I told you to be punctual." Umi nagged.

"But my History teacher was giving such a long lecture that I thought I was going to die there! The Dean had to go there herself and tell the old hag that the university hours were finished! Then the old hag dared to say that we were going to have a quiz on all the stuff she talked about next week and I took only a few notes, I'm doomed!" I cried out as I latched myself onto Kotori whom had started to stroke my hair with a soothing motion.

"There, there." Kotori soothed me.

"So what are we going to do today?" Rin changed the topic before it could get messier, I blessed her in that moment.

"I don't know. Maybe go to an amusement park?" Nico asked, we all looked at each other and nodded, it seems like we still have that age-old chemistry. Thank you, Nico for distracting Umi so I won't be punished.

"Honoka, don't think that you're safe." I heard Umi sneer causing me to cry out in sadness.

"Umi-chan, you're so mean to me!~" I cried out as we made our way to the amusement park, but it seemed like there was some sort of commotion by a 5 star hotel that caused everyone to stop.

"What's going on over there?" Nozomi guessed.

"Let's go see, nya!~" Rin grabbed Nozomi's and Umi's hands and dragged them over to where the commotion was.

"Why am I being dragged?!" Umi yelled so we all followed, there were a lot of girls there surrounding whatever was there. I tried to take a look but I just couldn't but good thing that Hanayo and Nico knew what it was.

"Oh My Gosh! It's EXO! I forgot that they have a mini-concert here in Japan!" Hanayo yelled. "I didn't manage to get the tickets that I wanted!"

"Me too! I tried to win the sweepstakes to meet them but I had to study so I couldn't!" Nico yelled to Hanayo both wearing strong blushes on their face. "I only managed to get 9 tickets instead, I was thinking that we could all go."

"Who the heck is EXO?" Eli asked and both Hanayo and Nico stared at Eli causing her to shift under their gazes.

"EXO is a South Korean band composed of 12 members, 4 of them are Japanese, 4 are Chinese and the other 4 are Korean. Their songs have obtained the first place in most of the rankings in Asia!" Nico wagged her finger in front of Eli.

"So?" Maki rolled out.

"Their voices are amazing! They were all in training for 6 years and it was worth it because their voices are amazing." Hanayo seemed like she was about to faint.

"They wasted 6 years of their lives training while we only wasted 2 hours training, hah. Seems like Koreans are too weird." Rin laughed.

We all sweatdropped at Hanayo and Nico while laughing at Rin's comment, I was about to say that we should leave but I felt someone tap me on the shoulder, I turned around and saw a really cute guy smiling at me and he pulled me away from the girls but I didn't care because he was hot! No really, he was hot! His black hair that was sweeped back from his forehead looked so silky, his emerald green eyes shined so amazingly, his fair skin looked so soft, and the smile that he was sporting was so amazing. I didn't notice he was talking to me until I saw that he was waving his hand in front.

"Yeah?" I questioned with a dazed look on my face.

"Are you Kousaka Honoka? Leader of μ's?" The guy asked me and I nodded, but I noticed that he had a slight accent. "I'm Choi Hong Ki, I'm the leader of EXO, the band that's getting mauled over there. Are you guys still in the music industry?"

"You're one of the guys from over there? My friends were just talking about you." I replied and he smiled sheepishly while rubbing his neck.

"Yeah. So do you guys still sing?" He asked.

"I don't know. We haven't sung together since Love Live, why?" I asked.

"Well, the girls group that supposed to come with us to Japan couldn't make it because all of their members have the flu so I was wondering if you guys could do us this great favor of singing with us." He replied. "Japan stills sees you guys as their musical princesses."

"Well... I don't know Choi-san..."

"Call me Hong Ki, I would appreciate it if you called me that." He interrupted me with a smile. OMG, he's just too hot, I'm sure that he already noticed my totally intense blush.

"Hong Ki-san, I'll talk about it with the girls though I think that 2 of them would be delighted." I answered and he smiled widely so I turned to look at the girls whom were still talking to each other.

"Um... Guys..." I started.

"What's wrong Honoka-chan?" Kotori asked.

"Well... I met one of the guys from EXO, right now. Their leader to be more specific." I said and their jaws dropped.

"How?!" Hanayo and Nico yelled at me while shaking my shoulders. "How did you meet Choi Hong Ki, leader of EXO? His ranking is number one with vocals and dancing, most girls in the entertainment industry have named him their ideal man!"

"I was listening to you guys but then he tapped my shoulder and we started talking. He asked me if μ's was still in the music industry and if we could sing with them for their concert as special guests." I said and everyone reacted their own way. Hanayo and Nico fainted into each other's arms, Eli, Umi and Maki gaped, Nozomi had her usual smirk while holding a card in her hand, and Kotori and Rin were shocked.

"What?! What did you tell him?! Did you tell him that we're out?!" Hanayo yelled as she got all in front of my face.

"No, I told him that I would ask you guys." I answered.

"Go tell him that we say yes!" Nico said.

"Wait!" Maki and Umi yelled. "You can go saying that we say yes without asking the rest of us."

"Okay, let's be democratic. Raise your hands whoever says yes." Eli said and I, Nozomi, Rin, Hanayo and Nico raised our hands. "Other party is overruled."

"I'm going to go tell him." I said.

"No need, I'm right here." Hong Ki said as he approached us. Nico and Hanayo squealed in delight.

"Can you sign my glasses?" Hanayo asked as she pushed her glasses towards him with a marker.

"Can you sign my shirt?" Nico asked as she grabbed the marker and showed him the shirt.

"Um, sure but how about you come with us to the bus? I'm pretty sure that my bandmates want to meet you." Hong Ki said and we all nodded, we followed him after we placed Nico and Hanayo on our shoulders to drag them with us since they fainted from the idea of meeting the members of EXO.

"How do you know who we are? I'm pretty sure that most Koreans don't understand Japanese." Maki claimed and Hong Ki chuckled. OMG, even his laugh is amazing, I'm just realizing that I'm falling hard for him.

"No but most of the girl groups in Korea that have large numbers in members are told to study Love Live since there are many bands with a lot of members and they're supposed to analyze the chemistry members have with each other. You guys are the one that are first in the videos." We all gaped. "Yeah, you're big in Korea too. I was in my trainee years when you were in Love Live, I even rooted for you when you were against A-RISE. One of my teammates really likes your lyrics so I'm pretty sure that when you guys come in, he'll ask whose your lyricist."

"That's easy. It's Umi-chan but Maki-chan writes the music so its practically a star duo, nya~!" Rin explained.

"Well, Umi-san and Maki-san, get ready to get mauled by my best dancer and my best actor." Hong Ki smiled at them.

"Well, I'll just have to kick them away." Umi answered. "And it's Sonoda-san, we're not friends yet."

"I'll just hide behind Umi and wait till she finishes." Maki replied.

"Well, here we are. The bus that's going to take us to Tokyo Dome. And where my teammates are hiding from crazy Japanese fans." Hong Ki said and he opened the door. "Come in ladies."

"Hong Ki, you're finally back! I thought that we were going to have perform without you since we thought that the fangirls got to you before the bodyguards did. I was even starting to think that Daiki was going to be the leader." A guy with platinum blond hair that was messy, his dark amber eyes shined mischievously, his fair skin seemed very fair. He was attractive but Hong Ki was hotter.

"Well, Zao, you can't be saying that I would leave my group besides I found an amazing group that can cover for DIAMOND." Hong Ki replied smugly.

"Really who?" Zao answered.

"μ's." Eli claimed as she stepped in front of Hong Ki and they all had their own reactions. 4 of them started choking on their food, 4 of them fainted from whatever they were doing, and the remaining 3 were in complete shock.

"No freaking way! μ's is in our bus right now! Someone pinch me and tell me it's not a dream." One with red hair like Maki's started freaking out just like Hanayo and Nico were. "I'm Baekhyun, by the way!"

"It's really us." Umi deadpanned behind me.

"Oh, they really are hotter in person!" Another one with dark blue hair, with dark brown eyes and pale skin. He was just as attractive as Hong Ki but not so much. We all blushed as that comment. "I'm Jonghyun."

"OMG! EXO just called us hot!" Hanayo and Nico seemed like they were having the time of their life by the way that they were smiling at them.

"They know about us! Dude, I told you that if one day we came to Japan, we would meet μ's and one of them would be a fan of us! Pay up!" One with light brown hair that was pushed back, with big light blue eyes and pale skin laughed as he stood in front of Zao. "I'm Tetsuya Tsukiyomi, nice to meet you ladies." He winked at us but I noticed that it was directed at Kotori-chan than to the rest of us.

"So did this guy go to your colleges and dragged you guys over here?" One with blond hair like Eli's and eyes just like Nozomi's asked. "The name's Natsume if you're asking."

"Natsume Hinamori, one of the lead dancers of EXO, he's also the choreographer since his family are world-class dancers." Hanayo recited under her breath which all of us from μ's could hear her.

"No. We were looking over at the fuss that you guys managed to create." Maki replied coldly. "And Nico and Hanayo were talking about how they got tickets to your show and everything."

"μ's bought tickets to our show! It's the best day of my life." One with orange-blond hair with light blue eyes jumped around as he looked at us with dreamy eyes. "I'm Key, it's really nice to meet you."

"Ne, ne! which one of you is the lyricist?" A particularly cute boy that could even pass off as female asked. His short forest green hair was curly and his mischievous light blue eyes were glowing with admiration. I really liked his perkiness.

"He's Wang Henry, the maknae of the group. He's the cutest and the smallest." Nico whispered into our ears causing us all to nod.

"It's Umi-chan, nya!" Rin answered, Henry smiled and scooted over to Umi who looked a tad uncomfortable.

"My brother really likes your lyrics!" Henry smiled causing Umi-chan to blush with embarrassment.

"Henry! Don't go saying that stuff to people you just met!" A really handsome guy with glasses yelled. His short messy blonde hair was all over the place except his rimmed glasses so he could see, his emerald green eyes shined with anger while his peachy skin was blushing very hard. Umi-chan was almost nosebleeding, I think by the tone of red that both her face and her ears were painted and besides, her hand was covering her nose.

"That's Wang Kris, he's the lyricist and composer of EXO, he's a musical prodigy. He's the older brother of Henry, they're both Chinese but they were born in America! They're fluent in Japanese, Chinese, Korean and English. Their parents are famous surgeons from China." Hanayo squealed as Henry dragged his brother towards Umi.

"Kris meet Umi!" Henry introduced them but dashed to the back of the bus while hiding behind a taller member that just sended us a curt nod.

"Nihao, I'm Wang K-Kris. A pleasure to meet you, Ms...?" Kris looked a bit confused, I stared at Umi-chan whom was blushing like a tomato.

"Sonoda, my name is Sonoda Umi. The pleasure is all mine to meet such a master composer and lyricist." Umi bowed while tyring to hide her blush.

"No! It's mine, your lyrics are so emotional that they move me." Kris claimed.

We all sweatdropped as they both exchanged pleasantries back and forth, I was honestly started to get tired but thanks to Eli-chan that vicious cycle was broken.

"Well, if we're going to help these guys with their concert, we have to start practicing. We haven't performed in a long time so let's go." Eli commanded and we all nodded.

"You're right, Eli!" Umi dashed to Eli's side and hid behind her in a smart attempt to hide her blush, I smiled and looked towards Hong Ki whom had a sly smile on his face.

"Do you know a place that we can practice in?" I asked him.

"You could use the one from the hotel." Hong Ki said.

"We'll take it!" Nozomi, Nico and Hanayo said happily.

"How about you guys go from the front and we'll go by the back?" Natsume suggested and we all nodded. "I don't think that anyone is going to recognize you guys without the frilly outfits."

We got out of the bus and looked like we were going to enter the hotel, swiftly and fast like anyone would've wanted, the girls got to the entrance before I did, I was going to enter with them but apparently one of the reporters recognized me.

"μ's! The winners of the best Love Live that Japan has ever seen, what are you doing in the Swan Hotel?" One yelled at me while pushing a mic towards me.

"Well..." I started but another one didn't let me finish.

"Are you going to have a comeback soon? Japan awaits for their musical goddesses return." Another one asked me.

"Um..." I tried again but this one asked me a question that was stuck to the truth.

"Are you seeing EXO?" They asked me and I froze. The girls stared at me from the entrance as they were in shock while Maki was writing something on a notebook which she raised and it said: **"RUN HONOKA!" **

"Um... No comment!" I yelled and I ran towards the inside of the hotel.

"Now we're so screwed! The paparazzi is going to eat us and EXO alive!" Nozomi groaned despectively something that was completely different from her usual personality shocking all of us.

"Doesn't matter." Nico and Hanayo smiled like goofs after that statement. We started making our way towards the practice room that had been specially assigned to EXO after they had called the hotel staff to tell them that we were guests of EXO and they had to comply to anything that we asked for.

"Doesn't matter, so maybe we should sing a new song?" Kotori-chan suggested and we all stared at her.

"We only have 6 hours!" We all yelled.

"But it could be considered as a comeback if we bring a different song and attitude than before." Maki pointed out.

"That's an amazing idea!" I yelled happily as we entered the practice room, it was surrounded by mirrors so we could se our mistakes more precisely and it was big. "You're a genius Kotori-chan."

"We need a theme so I can write the song/lyrics." Maki and Umi replied in unison.

"How about... Bad girls?" Nico suggested and we all stopped to think.

"That's smart, we've showed ourselves as nice school girls before, I think that we should show ourselves as bad girls." Nozomi pointed out.

"I think I got an idea." Maki and Umi said in unison in the exact moment when EXO came inside.

"Do you have a piano and some sheet music?" Maki asked.

"I'll show you where it is." Natsume answered and took her where it is.

"Why does she need a piano?" Hong Ki questioned.

"Because we are going to sing a new song for the concert. Got a problem with that?" Eli asked.

"Not at all princess." Zao answered.

Maki and Natsume came back with an electric piano and some music sheets, Umi was writing lyrics while Kris and Henry both helped her.

"Can we hear what you have?" We all asked Maki and Natsume, Maki sighed as she started playing, the tone of the song was ideal for what we wanted. Eli started dancing right on the spot, then all of a sudden Umi was singing her lyrics:

_**"Oh yeah!**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**kanpeki na bad girl**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**kanpeki na bad girl yo**_

_**watashi no secret shitteita nara**_

_**anata wa sou kitto odorokun janai?**_

_**donna jidai mo kagayaku my style**_

_**hoka no dare ni mo mane dekinai wa~"**_

"Wow Umi-chan, Maki-chan that's amazing! Eli-chan, the dance is great." We all complemented our composer, lyricist and main dancer.

"Thanks." They all said.

"Kotori, start making those outfits!" I said.

"They should be bad girl outfits, I got an idea!" Kotori-chan said as she grabbed her duffle bag and showed a lot of jackets, shirts, jeans, skirts, shorts, leggings and boots as she dumped it all.

"All we have to do is rip the sleeves off the jackets made of jean fabric, and rip off some of the jeans. We're going to wear leggings under the jeans, skirts and shorts." Kotori-chan stated, and we all started working while Umi, Maki and Eli were doing their parts.

"Done!" They all yelled.

"Wow, you guys finished in over 1 hour! You must be amazing!" Henry cooed.

"Get out." I said to the EXO guys.

"Why?" They asked.

"Because we want to shock your minds at the concert, if you're our fans then you should wait." I replied while pushing them out the room.

"Fine." Hong Ki answered and they closed the door behind them.

* * *

><p>After the girls had trained arduously for the past hours, they were finally able to move in synchronization that was unfaltering.<p>

"We did it!" Honoka yelled happily as she hugged both her childhood friends.

"Yeah, it was hard to get the sync that we lost with the two years but we managed to." Eli commented.

"We're ready to rock Tokyo Dome." Nico said.

"Let's just hope that Umi-chi doesn't get stage-fright." Nozomi smiled her usualy sly smirk as Umi tried to burn her head down with a death glare.

"Let's tell those morons that we're ready." Maki said. They grabbed the duffle bag where their outfits were, the CD in which the instrumental was in and they headed out while EXO were dressed prim perfectly.

"You done?" Natsume asked Maki whom didn't looked satisfied that Natsume was staring at her.

"Yeah, we're ready to go." Honoka answered.

"Then shall we go?" When they arrived to Tokyo Dome, it was packed with people –mostly teenage girls- that were yelling out the guys names.

"I'm starting to feel a little queasy." Umi admitted.

"You're going be alright, nya~." Rin comforted Umi who just sighed as they watched how the boys were all dressed in the outfits getting ready for their performance.

"Well, girls wish us luck!" Hong Ki said and the others grunted in agreement while Henry hugged all of the girls, saying that they were good luck charms for both parties. Then Kris and Daiki were reduced to pulling Henry off of Rin. Once they stepped up on stage, the entire world changed for the members of μ's. They stepped up the stage and they shook Tokyo Dome with jus being lighted up by the headlights:

_**[Daiki] Break **_

_**[Hong Ki] aoku sunda sora miagete Feelin' so high **_

_**ima hajimaru yo hora Get ya groove on **_

_**([Kris] Gotta paint it all blue now) **_

_**[Zao] hibiku bakuon Turn it back on **_

_**Shake the whole world yurasu kimi mo ki na yo **_

_**([Kris] oto ni nose yūwaku) **_

_**[Henry] Ladies, it's time tobikome Blue World **_

_**([Daiki] somete ageru wow…) **_

_**[Natsume] sakebi na sō Make it loud , Yeah **_

_**[All] Take you all , all the way **_

_**Blue World ( Blue World ) **_

_**Make you go all the way Blue World ( Blue World ) **_

_**[Zao/Hong Ki] kon I can see the mirai **_

_**shiawase yobikomu Vibe ( Oh… ) **_

_**[Baekhyun] Your imajinēshon kon kaihō Be free ( Free ) **_

_**sā hikarihe to sasou yo This beat **_

_**[All] Blue World ( Blue World ) **_

_**[Zao] aoku oshiyoseru Tide ( Oh… ) Break**_

"I can't believe that they're so amazing! You were right, Kayo-chin!" Rin shook Hanayo's shoulders as Hanayo drooled.

_**[Daiki] Yeah , you're welcome to this Blue World **_

_**[Jonghyun] kotoba no ame furasu **_

_**[Daiki] Baby motto koe kikase te Holla **_

_**[Tetsuya] iwase te mada **_

_**([Baekhyun] Gotta paint it all blue now ) **_

_**[Daiki] ii kanji pīkan ni B . **__**I . G sora to **_

_**[Jonghyun] shinkuro suru in Flow **_

_**tsure te ku kara yurete ite I know ai o **_

_**([Baekhyun] oto ni nose yūwaku ) **_

_**[Zao] Fellas , it's time tobikome Blue World **_

_**([Henry] Ride the blue wave wow… ) **_

_**[Hong Ki] sakebi na sō Make it loud , Yeah **_

_**[All] Take you all , all the way **_

_**Blue World ( Blue World ) **_

_**Make you go all the way Blue World ( Blue World ) **_

_**[Kris] kon I can see the mirai **_

_**[All] shiawase yobikomu Vibe ( Oh…) **_

_**[Chen] Your imajinēshon kon kaihō Be free ( Free ) **_

_**sā hikarihe to sasou yo This beat **_

_**[All] Blue World ( Blue World ) **_

_**aoku oshiyoseru Tide ( Oh… ) Break **_

_**[Natsume] Big Blue oto ni nose Kick suru **_

_**donna toki mo jibun o Keep true **_

_**harewataru sora e hanatsu yo wakasu Floor , yo **_

_**[Key] Don't stop ki na motto Baby rock on **_

_**To the top , top ato chotto mada ikeru yo **_

_**[Baekhyun] So louder now **_

_**[Hong Ki] Blue World… ( Blue World ) **_

_**[Henry] Blue World… ( Blue World ) **_

_**[Kris] Hey , Blue World… ( Blue World ) **_

_**aoku oshiyoseru Tide… **_

_**Blue Blue Blue Blue World **_

_**[All] Take you all , all the way **_

_**Blue World ( Blue World ) **_

_**Make you go all the way Blue World ( Blue World ) **_

_**[Natsume] kon I can see the mirai **_

_**[Zao] shiawase yobikomu Vibe ( Oh… ) **_

_**[Lehan] Your imajinēshon kon kaihō Be free ( Free ) **_

_**[Hong Ki/Kris] sā hikarihe to sasou yo This beat **_

_**[All] Blue World ( Blue World ) **_

_**aoku oshiyoseru Tide ( Oh… ) **_

"That was amazing." Eli breathed out. They continued singing like that for hours, the girls had started to prepare themselves from an hour before their cue. Honoka was dressed with a dark yellow shirt that was ripped on her midriff along that 'μ's' was sewn onto the shirt with a black skirt with red leggings and leather boots and her hair was frizzed up and placed in a high ponytail, Kotori was wearing almost the same style as Honoka's outfit, except that the shirt was a dark forest green and her hair was curled and tied into two ponytails, Hanayo was wearing the same outfits as the previous two but her shirt was a dark mint green with a golden embroidery and her hair was with short extensions that passed a little bit from her shoulders. Printemps were in style sync.

Eli was wearing a black leather jacket that had 'μ's' sewn onto the back, with a silver shirt under it with a pair of black skinny jeans and her hair was ironed straight down, Nico was wearing the same things except that the shirt was a crimson red and buttoned up with a black tie and her hair was let down but it was curled, Maki was wearing basically the same except that her shirt was a strapless dark pink and her hair was tied up in a bun with a black headband.

Umi was wearing a dark blue shirt with a jean vest that had μ's sewn on the back, her skirt reached her lower thigh with a pair of ripped black leggings with a pair of black heels and her hair was tied up into a side ponytail, Rin was wearing the same as Umi except with a dark orange shirt and her hair was with extensions that were dyed a dark brown, and Nozomi was wearing the same but with a dark purple shirt and her hair was tied into two ponytails that were dyed from the tips.

"We look great! Thanks to Kotori." Eli complemented like she did on their last Live.

"You're welcome." Kotori blushed.

"Hey, you guys look great!" Henry yelled as he dashed to where the girls were.

"Thanks." They all answered.

"Hong Ki is introducing you right now so go behind the front." Natsume pointed at where they needed to go.

"I'm so glad that Japan had accepted us, EXO, in their most prestigious concert dome." Hong Ki began. "But I'm pretty sure that you would like to listen to a Japan-bred group so I want you to introduce you to the best Love Live winners... μ's!" The crowd yelled as the instrumental started playing and the girls' figures appeared in their sights.

_**[Umi] Oh yeah! **_

_**[All] Oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**[Nozomi] Kanpeki na bad girl**_

_**[All] Oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**[Rin] Kanpeki na bad girl yo**_

_**[Nico] Watashi no secret shitteitanara**_

_**Anata wa sou kitto odorukun janai?**_

_**[Kotori] Don'na jidai mo kagayaku My style**_

_**Hoka no darenimo mane dekinai wa**_

_**[All] Kono himitsu**_

_**[Honoka] Oshieteageru! ([All] Oshieteageru)**_

_**[Hanayo] Hora misete ageru ([Maki] Alright)**_

_**[Umi] Mou kakugo deki teru? ([All] Mou kakuga deki teru?)**_

_**[Nico] Sugu toriko ni naru**_

_**[Rin] Toriko ni naru**_

_**[All] Oh oh oh oh oh ([Umi] Oh)**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh ([Umi] Hey yeah)**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh **_

_**[Kotori] Kanpeki na bad girl yo**_

_**[All] Oh oh oh oh oh ([Umi] Oh)**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh ([Umi] Oh)**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh **_

_**[Eli] Kanpeki na bad girl yo**_

_**[Honoka] So tell me watchu wanna do?**_

_**[Maki] Souzouijou no feeling, machiganaidesho? ([Umi] Oh) Watashi dake no rule ([Nozomi] Oh) Futsuu ja iyana no ([Nozomi] Yeah, yeah)**_

_**[Hanayo] Muzukashikunai wa, ([Rin] Nai wa) Sunaona dake ([Rin] Oh yeah) Anadoraide yo tada tsuite kite ([Rin] Tsuite kite yo)**_

_**[All] Kono himitsu**_

_**[Honoka] Oshieteageru! ([All] Oshieteageru)**_

_**[Hanayo] Hora misete ageru ([Nico] Alright)**_

_**[Umi] Mou kakugo deki teru? ([All] Mou kakuga deki teru?)**_

_**[Eli] Sugu toriko ni naru**_

_**[Maki] Toriko ni naru**_

_**[All] Oh oh oh oh oh ([Nico] Oh)**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh ([Maki] Oh)**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh **_

_**[Honoka] Kanpeki na bad girl yo**_

_**[All] Oh oh oh oh oh ([Eli] Oh)**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh ([Rin] Oh)**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh **_

_**[Hanayo] Kanpeki na bad girl yo**_

_**[Kotori] So tell me whatchu wanna do?**_

_**[Umi] Boy whatchu wanna do do? Ooh~**_

_**[Honoka] So tell me whatchu wanna do?**_

_**Oh watchu wanna do boy, whatchu wanna wanna, oh whoa**_

_**Tell me what you want**_

_**[Eli] Watashi no secret shitteitanara**_

_**Anata wa sou kitto**_

_**[Honoka] Oshieteageru! ([All] Oshieteageru)**_

_**[Nico] Hora misete ageru ([Hanayo] Alright)**_

_**[Umi] Mou kakugo deki teru? ([All] Mou kakuga deki teru?)**_

_**[Maki] Sugu toriko ni naru**_

_**[Rin] Toriko ni naru**_

_**[All] Oh oh oh oh oh ([Maki] Oh)**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh ([Maki] Oh) ([Hanayo] Hora misete ageru)**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh **_

_**[Nozomi] Kanpekina bad girl**_

_**([Maki] I'm your special soul, I'm bad girl alright)**_

_**[All] Oh oh oh oh oh **_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh ([Eli] Sugu toriko ni naru)**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh **_

_**[Umi] Kanpekina bad girl yo**_

_**([Nico] Souzouijou no feeling, machiganaidesho?) ([Honoka] Whoa)**_

_**[All] Oh oh oh oh oh ([Eli] Hora misete ageru)**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh **_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh **_

_**[Maki] Kanpeki na bad girl yo**_

_**([Hanayo] Muzukashikunai wa, sunaona dake)**_

_**[All] Oh oh oh oh oh ([Umi] Come make me now to fall in love)**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh ([Maki] Sugu toriko ni naru)**_

_**[Rin] Kanpeki na bad girl yo**_

The girls ended the performance as they panted with exhaustion, the dance had taken a lot out of them as they were tired. The crowd yelled their names as the performance ended, Honoka smiled.

_**"I missed this feeling." **_She looked over to her friends and she knew that they felt the same about this.

"Hi everyone! I'm Kousaka Honoka, I'm the leader of μ's, we were doing this last performance with EXO because they asked us to. But we promise that we're going to give you an amazing comeback!" Honoka yelled and the crowd literally went wild, there were screams of 'I love you Eli' or 'Fighting μ's' or 'I ADORE YOU GUYS'.

"Arigatou, konbawa, and goodbye!" They all bowed down with their hands still linked together. What they didn't know was that their lives were going change more than they had.

* * *

><p><strong>And I'm done! For any of you who knows Kpop bands, I know that EXO don't sing in japanese but I didn't have any other name to call them. Who would think that the girls would be bad girls for their comeback!<strong>

**songs are:**

**Bad Girl-SNSD (Girls' Generation)**

**Blue World-Super Junior**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's my new chapter of this Love Live! project I'm working on, I loved the feedback I got once I finished uploading the first chapter! I was so in shock with the reviews I got. I usually thought that if our fav 9 girls became pros after high school ended for all of them they would get like this kind of Girls Generation vibe to them, I'm happy that you liked the vision I portrayed in the first chapter. Well, in this chapter I decided to describe the everyday lives of the girls. You might be wondering why I changed my penname too, well it was because I ended up getting bored of my previous one. Well read the chapter and I hope that you enjoy it! **

**Also, I don't know how college works in Japan so please don't criticize me after you read some stuff. Onegai!**

* * *

><p><strong>Honoka's POV:<strong>

I woke up to the sound of Snow Halation being playing in my room since it was my alarm clock tune, I rubbed my eyes to see clearly when I noticed that I was late for college.

"Holy crap!" I yelled as I jumped out of bed to run towards the bathroom from where Yukiho was walking out of. "Out of my way!"

"Why the hell are you yelling?!" Yukiho yelled back at me as I pushed her out of the way to tie my waist-long caramel brown hair into a bun to just take a shower.

"I'm late for college!" I yelled back once the bun was done, so I started stripping from my clothing.

"It's Saturday!" Yukiho yelled while I was removing my shirt off.

"What?" I turned to look at Yukiho who just sighed and grabbed the calendar and shoved it in front of my face, I grabbed it and it was Saturday, the day after that amazing performance with EXO. "Thanks Yukiho, you really do save me."

"I just can't believe that you're majoring in education." Yukiho replied while I entered the bath to take a relaxing shower.

"Hey I'd make a great kindergarten teacher!"

"You'd fall asleep with the children during naptime. So why did you come back so late? You never come home that late."

At that comment, I pushed my head out of the shower stall to look at my sister, whose reddish-brown hair was a little below her shoulder and she looked much better than she was when I was a school idol. Her group is going pretty well, they're called Orange Caramel and a lot of people have gone to see their lives, they're trying to reach Love Live, it hasn't been opened since μ's was in it but they decided to open it this year. She still sings with Arisa and Hanayo's cousin, Miki, and they sound pretty good. Their music is sweet and calm, their first single 'Magic Girl' was really good, it got over 100 views in the first 3 minutes of it being uploaded since they were Otonokizaka idols.

"Well... I guess that you'll see on the newspaper later today." I softly replied as I returned to wash myself. After I took my bath, I got dressed up in a light orange hoodie with a pair of jean shorts with red converse as I tied a piece of my long hair in a side ponytail with the rest of my hair down. I walked down the stairs to see Yukiho, my mom and dad gaping at the TV.

"Good morning, what are you watching?" I asked as I approached my parents and I turned to see the TV and to my misfortune, they were presenting a segment on the concert with EXO.

**"Korean boy band sensation, EXO, presented themselves live last night in the Tokyo Dome in which they captivated the 45,000 Japanese viewers' hearts with their exotic performance but they also gave many of their viewers a shocking last performance by Japanese girl group μ's. The girl group had won the last Love Live that was performed with over a million supporters, due to the fact that their songs were mixed with feelings and sounds, along with topics that had never been heard in Japan, instantly giving them many followers in Japan and the rest of Asia due to their member diversity along with the fact that they succeeded without being hired by a large entertainment company. μ's presented something that could be considered a comeback, the topic of the song was something I've never heard before but it still shocked many." **The female reported commented and then μ's appeared singing 'Bad Girl' and there were a lot of closeups on me. **"However μ's leader, Kousaka Honoka, admitted that the group will have a comeback pretty soon. So let's wait until then." **

"Nee-san! How come you didn't tell me you were going to be in a concert?! I would've gone to see you!" Yukiho yelled as she grabbed me and started shaking me violently.

"Kousaka Honoka! How could you wear such clothes in a stadium in front of 45,000 people?!" My mom started nagging me as she shook me violently as well.

"Kaa-san! Yukiho! Please leave me alone! Daddy, save me please!" I noticed that my dad had gone into the shop so he could escape.

"Daddy, why?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Maki's POV:<strong>

I'm locked in my room once more, just dressed in my bathrobe with my waist-long scarlet red hair braided to the side. Reason why I'm locking inside my room, it's pretty obvious why I'm in here. My father read in the newspaper about my small concert with μ's yesterday and he started scolding about how its a way to dishonor the Nishikino family so I bolted out of the dining room and I locked myself inside my own room listening to how my father is ranting about if I don't stop with the idol nonsense, I'm going to end up as a nobody and how I should start working with my university entrance exams so I can be the amazing cardiology surgeon that inherits her parents' hospital because that's the life that they led for her.

I sighed in relief when I heard his retreating footsteps so I finally moved towards the door and when I opened the door; I saw my mother standing there with a worried expression on her face.

"Sweetie, I know that you don't want to hear this but maybe you should consider your father's approach." I groaned as my mother tried to reason with me, I let her in as I walked towards my dresser and started searching for some clothes as I listened to my mother's lecture.

"Mother, do I really look like I want to be a surgeon like you and father? I know that its the one and only thing that you guys have wanted for me but its just not my thing. I don't want to be the girl that has done everything to get her father's approval since the only way to do so is ending up miserable. I want to be a singer, I want to be on the best stages in the world, I want to compose the best songs for my friends... I want someone to like me for me, not because of my parents' money." My mother kept looking at me with those comprehensive eyes, the same ones she showed me when she told me that she watched my performance when I was in high school.

"Remember that as your mother I will only want what's best for you but as a fan, I want you to pursue those dreams that you have." And with that she left my room with a large grin plastered on her face. I groaned to myself due to so many violent thoughts running around in my head, I grabbed the TV remote and I turned it on and instantly I was greeted with an interview with the EXO guys, more specifically with Natsume, Kris and Hong Ki.

**"So boys, we were just asking ourselves... What pushed you to ask Japanese girl group μ's to perform in your concert with you guys?" **The woman conducting the interview asked as she smiled at the 3 boys.

**"Well, the band that our agency had appointed to come with us which was **Diamond, **they were going to come the day after we arrived to Japan but then we got a notice that all of their members were sick so Hong Ki in his moment of leadership, decided to go find a substitute." **Kris answered with a smiling face. Typical, that we going to be a replacement but in the end, we didn't care.

**"So I found myself with Kousaka Honoka, the leader of μ's and I asked her if she could lend us her help and they said yes and you know how it ended." **Hong Ki replied with a winning smile. He doesn't look like he could be Honoka's type but by the way he smiles, he could be.

**"Which one of the μ's girls is the one that you could describe as your ideal type?" **The 3 men stayed in momentary shock as the interviewer smiled at them as they all looked at each other before Natsume cleared his throat.

**"Well, my ideal type is Nishikino Maki." **My heart stopped when he said my name as I also felt a full-blown blush coming onto my face. **"She's really pretty but that's not the only thing that attracts me to her. Her attitude is the one that drives me crazy, she's a real jewel. I'd love to be the one to catch her heart."**

**"Wow, Nishikino Maki was noted before as one of the prettiest members of the group due to her exotic looks a few years ago, her position on the ranking was 4th. Now I can see her as the sexiest member when you look at her in the concert." **

**"Yeah, but one of reasons I'm into her is because she composes the best melodies that I've ever heard." **

Okay, I'm red as a tomato as I listen to Natsume talk about me like if I'm some sort of princess.

**"Well, and you Kris?" **

**"Well, I believe that my ideal type from the μ's girls would have to be... Sonoda Umi." **

**"Oh, really? I believed that your ideal type could've been someone like Ayase Eli." **

**"Nah, Ayase-san isn't much of my style. Sonoda-san is a really pretty girl as well as a good lyricist." **

**"Kris' styles are pretty specific. He wouldn't date any of the girls from our agency or any other agency back in Korea." **Hong Ki laughed causing Kris to start blushing. I'm so telling Umi about this, I want to see her face so I'm going to start recording this.

**"Well, Sonoda Umi was ranked 8th in the beauty ranking but 4th on the vocal ranking. Her family are very traditional Japanese people, I'm even starting to wonder if they'll allow their daughter to marry an outsider."**

**"I'll have to charm them in some way." **

**"Okay, and you Hong Ki? Who do you think is your ideal type?" **

**"It has to be... Kousaka Honoka. She's smart, sweet and a really good singer."**

**"I understand why you like Honoka, her voice is ranked 1st place due to her leader position and also because in aspects of beauty, she ranks 3rd." **

**"Besides, if I could take her on a date, it would have to be in Paris." **Okay, Honoka is going to die when she sees this... I have to see her expression first.

I turned off the TV after I have finished getting changed in a scarlet red blouse in which the back was seethrough so you could see the undershirt I was wearing, with a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and light brown high heel boots. I stared at myself in the mirror before changing my mind from going out to just staying at home, I walked towards the ivory white piano that was in my room and I sat down while placing some piano sheets there. I started playing and before I knew it, I was composing a song.

* * *

><p><strong>Eli's POV:<strong>

I walked in the mall with Nozomi and Nico by my sides, we were all chattering about exams and tests. I'm studying law since it has always been one of the careers that appealed to me before I joined μ's**. **Nozomi was studying philosophy since she always brought up a bunch of crazy theories and it does suit her once you think about while Nico is studying at culinary school since she really liked cooking more than idols.

"I still can't believe that we sang with EXO last night, it's like my dreams came true after all." Nico clapped her hands together while her face shined, both Nozomi and I gave each other 'WTF' faces. "The experience of singing with Sehun was amazing!" Nico's long ebony black hair was separated in two separate ponytails, her eyes were a little more slanted than mine or Nozomi, I think that its an effect from using her cellphone too much.

"Well, it might be nice to be μ's once more... We'd be able to sing with people like EXO most of the time and we'd be representing Japan." Nozomi whispered as Nico and I stared at her with our faces filled with sympathy towards our tallest member. Nozomi had chopped off her long purple-black hair after her parents died a year ago, she decided that a change of look would be better for her. She had her hair styled with a pair of purple barrettes with small music notes on them, her hair was a little bit over her shoulders.

"Okay! It's settled! We should go and talk to Honoka and the others!" I stated as we all looked up and I noticed that Hanayo and Rin were walking along the street while Hanayo had tiny hearts floating around her.

"Hey Eli, Nozomi and Nico!" Rin yelled once she noticed us when they finished crossing the road.

"Hi!" Nozomi said with a wide smile. Rin had let her hair grow since she decided that she wanted to be more feminine, it grew so long that it even reached a little bit lower from her shoulders but she still had that same ditzy attitude.

"It's nice seeing you here, nya!" Hanayo giggled at her best friend's antics while looking at us.

"Hanayo, you're wearing glasses again?" I questioned.

"Well, yeah... I thought that I would look weird without my contacts but I look just fine." Hanayo admitted while we all smiled. Hanayo's hair reached her waist since she didn't want to cut it after μ's broke up, it was wavy but it suited her better than we all expected. "So what are you doing here?"

"Well, we were going to do some window shopping but we changed our minds and you?" I answered.

"Well, we were going to go to the new bakery that just opened on the 5th floor, nya!" Rin replied with a large smile.

"Why did you change your minds?"

"Well..."

"We decided thatμ's should get back in business!" Nico's response shocked both Rin and Hanayo since they stopped walking with us.

"But we can't be school idols anymore." Hanayo whispered enough for us to hear her.

"Who said that we had to be school idols? We can be professional idols!" Nozomi answered with a confident voice. "You're already going to graduate in a few months so it doesn't matter."

"Really?!" Rin yelled causing the attention of most of the people in the mall to be on us.

"Yeah! Let's just go ask Maki-chan, Honoka-chan, Umi-chan and Kotori-chan!" Hanayo said happily as she clapped her hands together.

"Let's go!" I led the charge towards the homes of our friends so we can beμ's once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Umi's POV:<strong>

I stared at the judo class that my father had decided that I instructed, there were a lot of boys than girls but that was mostly because the girls had assigned themselves to the traditional dancing class. I was wearing my judo uniform while my waist-long hair was tied up in a high ponytail and only few hairs fell on my face.

"Ichi!" I yelled and they started punching the air. "Ni! San!"

"Sonoda-san! May I please have the honor of fighting you?!" The 21 year old that has been training here ever since I remember asked. There were murmurs stating that if he wanted to die, I wasn't that cruel.

"Sure." 3 minutes later, he was on the floor while the others students tried to wake him up, I knocked him out with a round-house kick.

"Class is dismissed." Everyone left their places and grabbed their bags so they could walk home, I stared at the empty dojo before sighing to myself and grabbing the mop so I could start mopping.

"Can I come in?" My mother knocked the door.

"Of course you can mother. It's your dojo too."

"Umi, I saw the news. You promised that you would forget about that and you would finish your university studies and take over the dojo and the studio so your father and I can travel along the world to our hearts delight." My mother nagged as I placed the mop inside the water bucket after I finished mopping the dojo floor.

"I know but... It was just in the heat of the moment, Mother. It won't happen again."

"Good. Now come with me, I have to teach you the new Korean dances I learned when I was visiting Korea." She gets to travel and I can't but its been this way ever since I can remember.

"Umi-chan!" I turned to see that it was Kotori and Honoka, Honoka's cheeks were swollen as if someone had pulled on them a lot while Kotori just smiled. Kotori's long hair was tied in her trademark hairstyle.

"I'll leave you girls to talk but Umi, you're going to stay up late tonight until you perfect the dance that I'm going to teach you." And with those final words, my mother left.

"Umi-chan~ Your mom is really scary~" Honoka whined as she embraced me.

"What happened to your face?" I grabbed her cheeks and she cried out.

"Don't pull on my cheeks! My mom pulled them too hard just because she saw what I was wearing for last night's concert!" Honoka cried as both Kotori and I comforted her.

"Honoka-chan, don't worry! It'll all be fine!"

"Umi-chan, are you here?!" I heard Hanayo yell.

"We're over here!" Honoka yelled. My ears hurt, I still can't get used to her loud mouth. Hanayo walked in the room with the other girls in toll behind her, I was shocked to see that they were all together except for Maki.

"What are you all doing here?" I asked while they all just blushed.

"We want μ's to be back together. This time, not just for one night... For the rest of our time as singers." Eli replied.

I believe that time stood still on the specific period of time but I knew what was going on inside the wheels of Honoka's mind.

"Let's do it!" I facepalmed instantly.

* * *

><p><strong>Well... That's the end for today's chapter, I really hope that you liked it, I'm sorry if some of girls are pretty OOC but that's an effect from growing into the strong and independant ladies that they are. Don't worry A-RISE shall appear soon and I'm pretty sure that I'm going to make Tsubasa and Honoka fight for Hong Ki's love. <strong>

**Did you guys know that Rin is actually the youngest member of Muse which if we're using Korean terms, she's the maknae of the group, that must explain why she's so childish with the others!**

**I really hope that you guys don't think that I rushed the little love interests a bit too much, its that I really want to write a chapter in which Muse sings 'Run Devil Run' because one of the EXO guys breaks someone's heart! That will be the hardest chapter to write.**

**Also what do you think about how I described Nozomi's new hairstyle?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'M BEGGING YOU! IF YOU DON'T I WON'T UPDATE! HAVE TO STOP USING EXCLAMATORY SIGNS! Well, hope you read me next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the new chapter of this story, I hope that you will enjoy this chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it! So just lay back and enjoy this chapter as you read how the girls hide from crazed fans and meet up with hot EXO boys!**

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator's POV:<strong>

Hong Ki was getting stared down by the CEO of S.M Entertainment, Choi Lee Shin as they watched the performance with μ's. Unknown to anyone, the CEO and Hong Ki have an extremely bad history between each other due to the fact that Hong Ki ended up forming EXO on his own account as he had gotten tired of waiting for almost 6 years without debuting and so he suffered the raw wrath of CEO Choi but he was not fired from S.M due to EXO's success.

**"Please don't nag me into oblivion." **Was the phrase that Hong Ki repeated to himself as the director stared at the flat screen TV.

"Hong Ki."

"Yes sir!" Hong Ki got into military position once he heard the CEO's strong stern voice.

"Under what entertainment company have they signed with?" CEO Choi asked.

"Well... They don't have one. They didn't sign with anyone after Love Live because they disbanded." Hong Ki's reply came fast as he sweated in front of Choi.

"I see. Hong Ki, I want you to persuade these girls to join S.M."

"What?! How come old man?!" Hong Ki got whacked on the back of his head by Choi. "That's child abuse!"

"It's not child abuse if you're 20 years old." Choi replied as Hong Ki cried out fake rivers of tears from his eyes. "I want them to join us because they are causing a great impact on the Japanese industry and who knows, we might be able to make them enter the Korean industry but it could only happen if they signed with us."

"So what would happen to me if I refused such an order from you?" Choi stared at Hong Ki with a straight face.

"I'll fire you and I'll make Zao the new leader of EXO and I'll make sure that no other agency hires you again in your life." Hong Ki looked like he was about to cry.

"Fine! So does this mean I'm not going back to Korea for a while?" Choi nodded his head at the straightforward question.

"You'll be working on Japanese promotions, make sure that those girls sign with us. You are dismissed, tell your teammates that you are going to be living in Japan until those girls accept our offer." Hong Ki sighed.

"Fine, appa. You don't have to nag me so much or I'll tell mom, your wife, that you are being specially cruel to me today." Hong Ki replied.

"Don't you dare use your mother against me!" Choi looked serious but his face was red which caused Hong Ki to laugh at his father.

"Fine, bye dad!" Hong Ki left the office in the Japanese branch of S.M but after his departure, Choi just sighed in frustration.

"Why can't he be a normal son?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with the μ's, they were eating at a cafe in which they were all wearing disguises due to the fact that they were the only thing that people were talking about on the news. They had managed to smuggle Maki out of her house thanks to Maki's mother who was a big supporter of μ's and who only wanted the best for Maki, Maki came out of her house with a new musical composition for the girls whom were delighted.<p>

"It's amazing how much attention we're getting just after singing one song in a concert that wasn't even ours." Umi expressed as she drank her mochacchino while making sure that no one saw her.

"Imagine what would happen if it was our concert?" Moment of silence after Nico's question.

"We wouldn't be able to walk out of our own homes." Eli deadpanned.

"So how are we going to be successful?" Maki asked, all the girls stopped to thnk.

"Wait, if we're going to become a girl group then we need to be hired by an entertainment agency." Hanayo answered.

"What agency is going to want to hire us?" Honoka replied.

"Maybe we can ask Hong Ki if he knows of any good agencies here in Japan so we can get hired by one of them." Kotori suggested causing all the girls to enter deep thought.

"Hey, that's a great idea, Kotori-chan." Honoka jumped from her place at the table causing all the girls to jump.

"Or maybe we can just ask him if his agency is looking for any girl groups." Umi chirped after she pulled Honoka down back to her seat.

"Yeah, we have all the requirements that EXO's agency needs. The girl group needs to have an extreme coordination between the members. That's a must have for S.M and we have it. We have to have a leader and though she's a bit ditzy, she's still our leader." Nico added to the conversation as the girls' interest peaked higher than expected except for Honoka, who had a small cloud over her head due to the fact that she just got insulted by Nico.

"How about we sing a new song and we address it to S.M so they know that we're auditioning for them?" Nozomi suggested causing all the girls to smile at the idea.

"Where should we go to write and prepare for the song? And besides, we should make it a song that describes us as the way we are. United, together and that we'll never break up." Eli commented causing for Umi to have an idea.

"Indestructible." Everyone stared at Umi who looked quite serious with the word she just mumbled.

"What do you mean by 'indestructible', Umi?" Nozomi asked as she stared at her fellow Lily White member.

"Indestructible, it describes our relationship perfectly. I got it, now I just need to work wih Maki and we can have ourselves a song." Umi replied while everyone nodded with determination burning passionately in their eyes.

"Are we going to have to dance?" Rin asked.

"Nope, the song I have written doesn't need any dancing. The song is about μ's." Maki replied with a smile as they got up from their table.

"How about we use some clips from our old lives and we film some current clips of us? It would look nice, wouldn't it?" Nozomi's idea flickered in all of their heads.

"Let's go to my place!" Kotori suggested. "My parents aren't in town, they're going to be on a small romantic trip so we can have the house all to ourselves! We'll be able to work efficiently and besides I have the videos of our performances."

"Let's go!" The girls walked out of the cafe in which they finished paying and they left a generous amount of tip for the kind waiter that had served them, they were making their way towards Kotori's house until Maki and Umi crashed with some sort of stranger and were expecting to hit their heads on the sidewalk cement but instead they were both caught by strong steady arms.

"You alright princess or do you just like relishing in my touch?" That caused Maki to suddenly open her eyes and she found her face extremely close to Natsume Hinamori's disguised face.

"Let me go, you ass!" Maki pushed his shoulders so he let her except that this time she fell on the floor due to the fact that she did not possess much balance.

"Sorry princess but if you had let me steady you on the floor then you wouldn't have hurt yourself." Natsume brushed her death glare as if he had seen a kitten trying to scare him.

**"Damnit, she's just so cute." **Natsume thought as he looked at Maki's pouting angered face.

**"I just can't believe that I'm feeling something for this idiot! Ugh, this is why I don't watch talk shows and specially if they have to do with me." **Maki thought as she got up from her "comfortable" spot on the floor without removing eye contact with Natsume.

"Sonoda-san, are you alright?" Umi opened her eyes to see a worried Kris who even in his disguise managed to captivate the eyes of many women, Umi could even see flowers and sparkles behind him as if they were trying to make him into some prince charming. "I didn't mean to bump in you, I hope that I didn't hurt you."

People around the area were staring at the two teenagers, as Kris held Umi closer into his arms as if he didn't want to let her go but it was just to steady her, when they let go of each other, they were gazing into each others eyes.

"No, its okay, Wang-san. I was a bit distracted." Umi smiled softly causing Kris to blush.

"Are~ It seems like Kris likes Sonoda-san." Natsume chirped from his position next to Maki who was trying to stay away from him.

"No, I don't! I was just trying to be nice! Why do you have to make everything so weird, Natsume?! I wonder how is it that I ended up getting stuck in the same dorm room as you?" Kris started whining as he separated himself from Umi to start discussing with Natsume whom seemed happy that he managed to provoke such a reaction from Kris.

"You two really don't get along, right?" Nico guessed as she crossed her arms at their interaction, internally she fangirled over the closeness she had to the two handsomest members of EXO.

"We basically hate each other's guts, we just act like we like each other on cameras." Kris admitted as he stared at Natsume. "Well, what were you ladies doing out here? We haven't seen you since the concert."

"Well, we were just asking if your talent agency needs a new girl group." Honoka replied as she hooked her arm around Natsume's causing Maki to fume silently.

"We don't know, the only person who knows about that would be Hong Ki." Natsume answered as they all started walking.

"Why?"

"Because he's the CEO's son, his mom is an amazing singer while his sister is a model. Lucky bastard." Natsume cursed causing all the girls to stare at him for his crude language until Kris whacked him on the back of the head.

"Idiot, you can't go around talking in that crude language around girls. Don't you know that you'll freak them out?" Kris' condescending voice almost made Natsume feel bad.

"Well, where are you ladies going anyways?"

"We're going to work on a new song, nya~" Rin purred as she jumped up and down. "So we can get scouted by a talent agency!"

"Really?" Both EXO boys looked shocked at the piece of information shared to them by Rin.

"Yeah, we decided that we don't want to do this independently and besides the only way we can do it right is if we get hired by some big-shot company." Hanayo explained with a serious voice.

"Well, we have to go. Let's go girls." Eli started dragging the girls towards Kotori's house once more.

"We'll talk to the CEO to see if he wants to hire you girls! Just upload the video for all to see!" Kris answered with a wide smile on his face as he gave the girls tips.

"Bye!" The girls' happily replied as they both parted ways. Once the girls arrived to Kotori's house, they instantly started working on the video whilst Maki and Umi worked separately on the song.

"We should use 'Snow Halation' and 'Kira-Kira Sensation' primarily due to the fact that they were the two songs that helped us win Love Live." Nico suggested.

"But we should use 'Start:Dash' and 'Aishiteru Banzai' since they show a different aspect about us." Hanayo countered.

"Planning a music video is really hard." Honoka whined as she slumped on Hanayo and Kotori.

"It's because we're planning to think of the details of the music video whilst we think about every other aspect of the video." Nozomi explained as she came out with cups of tea for everyone.

"If we get hired by a talent agency then we won't have to plan our music videos, they would get planned by other people." Eli bluntly replied.

"And we wouldn't get to write our own songs, they would be written by other people." Kotori commented silently.

"We just have to tell them that we want to write our own songs." Nico answered seriously. "There are some agencies that allow the songwriting members of the group write their songs because its a demand that they can request before they sign with the agency."

Umi and Maki walked out of the room in which they were writing the song, they both looked happy and eccentrically delighted with their results.

"Did you finish?" Rin jumped over to her fellow classmate along with Hanayo.

"Yeah we did. Now we just have to record the song, the instrumental is done along with the lyrics, I highlighted everyone's parts." Umi gave out the respective sheets with lyrics.

"Let's go!" Honoka raised her hand with the lyric sheet and dashed to where the recording stuff was. They all followed suit with Honoka and put on the headphones, Umi pressed the button to start recording. The instrumental started with a piano being played.

_**[Eli] mmmm... Indestructible**_

_**([All] Indestructible) Yeah yeah**_

_**[Rin] Hayai no ne tsukihi nagare**_

_**The way we are**_

_**[Nico] Omoi atte ita hazu ga itsukara ka**_

_**[Umi] Kooron mugon subete o**_

_**Tomoni shita wa**_

_**[Maki] Soredemo sonogoe de hotto shiteru**_

_**[Umi] How you like me?**_

_**[Honoka] Atarashi I kanjouron wa**_

_**[Kotori] It's so hard**_

_**[Nozomi] Kantan janai kedo attakai~**_

_**[All/Honoka] Kono indestructible**_

_**Unbreakable**_

_**Kesshite kowarenai kizuna**_

_**Tamashi wa twin soul**_

_**[All/Hanayo]Tatoe anata ga gake kara**_

_**Ochiso ni natta to shite mo**_

_**[Kotori] Sonote dake wa**_

_**Hanasanai no**_

_**[All] Indestructible**_

_**[Eli] Mamorinukukara**_

_**[Nozomi] Anata no okage kana zuibun**_

_**I like myself**_

_**[Eli] Kiraina koto mo daibu ne**_

_**Hettari shite**_

_**[Nico] Ai wo shiru to hito wa tsuyoku nareru tte**_

_**[Maki] Toi mukashi papa ga itte ita koto**_

_**[Rin] Konsenchu?**_

_**[Kotori] Omoi wa umaku todoku kana**_

_**[Rin] Dakedo**_

_**[Umi] Sunao ni ima tsutaetai~**_

_**[All/Hanayo] Toki ni taisetsunamono wa tada**_

_**Invisible menimienai dakara**_

_**Nando mo iwanakya**_

_**[All/Umi]Fureru koto naku chitte yuku**_

_**Shinjitsu ni furetakute**_

_**[Honoka] Kono destiny arigatou**_

_**[Nozomi] Fune wo dasou fukisusabu raising**_

_**[Umi] Arashi no naka surrender**_

_**[Maki] Kesshite yamenai**_

_**[Rin] tsuranaru omoi tsunaide**_

_**[Honoka] Mada never ever minai sekai e~**_

_**[Kotori] Kono indestructible**_

_**Unbreakable**_

_**Kesshite kowarenai Kizuna**_

_**Tashikana our soul**_

_**[Umi] Tatoe darekaga watashi wo kizutsukeyou to shite mo**_

_**[Honoka] Nani ga atte mo**_

_**[All/Eli] Daijoubu taisetsunam**__**ono wa**_

_**Invisible menimienai dakara**_

_**Nando mo ii tai no**_

_**[All/Nozomi]Anata nashide wa ima kono**_

_**Watashi wa nakatta yo**_

_**Kono destiny**_

_**[Umi] indestructible... **_

_**[All] Indestructible**_

_**[Rin] Indestructible...**_

The girls clapped themselves a round of applauses once they finished recording. They were all delighted with each other's singing.

"Umi, Maki, that was beautiful." Eli complemented the blushing girls.

"Well, let's continue with the video."

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! I'll be making a video of 'Indestructible' with Muse! Though it will be hard but I will be able to complete it, I'll be writing about the video in the next chapter! So please review and follow and favorite this story! Write nice reviews for me, please I beg you! Could you recommend me which kpop band should A-RISE cover because I just don't know! Please help me with this small request, I'll also be answering any questions that you decide to ask me!<strong>


End file.
